It's Not Over
by Sovereign Beta
Summary: Love. It's never over. You'll never forget it. Nine song-fics about the memory of love. Ventus/Aqua, Roxas/Namine, Terra/Aqua, Sora/Kairi, Hayner/Olette, Vanitas/Aqua, Axel/Larxene, Cloud/Tifa, Zack/Aerith. Rated T for safety.
1. It's Not Over

Late-night imagination spree + Chris Daughtry's "It's Not Over" = Craptastic one-shot.

Pairing: Ventus/Aqua

Song: "It's Not Over", by Daughtry

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.

Just this story. Enjoy!

**Xxx XXX xxX**

"Please, Aqua. You mean everything to me."

The beautiful blue-haired woman leaning against her doorframe glared down at me. Her face had many emotions swirling across it—anger, sorrow, pain, betrayal—but not one of them was the one I wanted.

Trust.

_I was blown away. What could I say?_

One corner of her full lips curled into a derisive sneer. "You hurt me, Ventus," she snarled. "How could you ever prove you're being sincere?"

_It all seemed to make sense. You've taken away…everything…_

My mouth went dry. Ventus. She never called me by my full name; nobody close to me did.

_And I can't deal with that. _

"I was drunk."

"So? You were still—still with _her_." 'Her' was spat as if the very word was anathema to Aqua's throaty soprano voice.

_I try to see the good in life. But good things in life are hard to find._

"How was I supposed to know the drink was spiked?"

"You didn't. And yet you walked away from me, mouth-to-mouth with that whore."

_We'll blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good?_

"Aqua, what about that time you got drunk with Terra?"

She flinched at the mere sound of her ex's name, but she quickly recovered. "Oh, so this is my fault now? You think that because I did that, before we were ever together, that you have a right to cheat on me?"

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

"Before we were ever together?" My voice heated in frustration at that one woman who always somehow managed to get on my nerves. "You call us mutually telling each other that we loved each other before we ever got together?"

_Let's start over; I'll try to do it right this time around._

My expression instantly softened when pain flashed across this girl's eyes. Why did she have to be so damn alluring, and so damn hot, and so damn…

I crushed my anger and tentatively reached out to touch her shoulder.

_It's not over, 'cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

"Ven…tus…"

She didn't pull away from my hand and she made a visible effort to add the second syllable of my name.

So seeking her forgiveness wasn't a lost cause after all.

_This love is killing me, but you're the only one. It's not over…_

"You're the only one who can make me laugh, make me blush, make me cry, hell, make me anything. I think I've given you this speech before, but every time I give it…"

_Taken all I could take, and I cannot wait. We're wasting too much time._

"…I always feel like I've given you my heart again, like the first time around."

Her shining lapis irises seemed unmoved, but I thought I could see a tiny drop of saltwater in one corner of the left.

_Being strong, holding on—can't let it being us down…_

"I think you're the only person in the world who can make a guy feel this way."

_My life with you means everything, so I won't give up that easily._

"I could go on and on and on about everything about you that just makes me want to fly, but that'd take all year. So I'll just summarize what I have to say."

_I'll blow it away, blow it away…_

"You are the only person who makes me feel complete. You're worth more than my fucking life to me. Did you know that?"

_Can we make this something good? 'Cause it's all misunderstood…_

She made to reply but I beat her to the punch.

I fell down on both knees, clutching her soft hand as if my life depended on it—because for all intents and purposes, it did.

_Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

"I don't care if I ever mean the same thing to you again as I did before this."

_Let's start over._

"It doesn't matter if you're unable to even consider me a friend."

My heart cracked as I said that, and a tear slid down my face, but I trudged onwards.

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

"The only thing I ask of you is to not think of me with hatred every time I come up in your mind."

I bowed my head and released her hand…

_It's not over, 'cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

"Because if you did, that would amount to killing me over and over and over, even if I can't read your thoughts."

Her hand caught mine as I lowered it.

_This love is killing me, but you're the only one._

"Ven, don't say that…please…"

Tears were streaming down her face now, just like me.

_It's not over…_

Oh, I knew I was torturing her. But I felt it was an educational experience for her.

Never trust a guy like me. Why had she even fallen for me? Couldn't she realize that that was a stupid move on her part?

_We can't let this get away._

"What you just said hurt me worse than it hurt you, no matter how painful it was for you."

_Let it out, let it out…_

I jerked my head to meet her eyes with mine. What…?

_Don't get caught up in yourself._

"I'm not joking like you always are."

My eyes widened. This could not be happening. I bit my tongue to make sure.

"You make me feel the same way."

Physical pain and emotional joy are strange bedfellows, to say the least.

_Let it out…_

She kneeled down to my level. Her slender arms embraced my neck and her familiar scent wafted into my nose.

Lilacs, with a hint of…rose?

_Let's start over._

I returned the hug, drawing her in closer with my powerful arms.

"I love you. Just like the first day."

Both of us said that and both us were stunned.

_I'll try to do it right this time around._

"I love you, Aqua," I whispered again. "Please. Take me back. Forgive me."

Her mouth opened. The air parted to allow passage to a single word.

It was that one word that instantly became my favorite one.

"Okay."

_It's not over._

I stood up, pulling the love of my life up with me. Both of us were crying again, but this time it was out of simple, clean happiness.

Then I kneeled again.

'_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._

She instinctively reached down to pull me back up, but I gently brushed her hand aside.

"Aqua, you mean everything to me. I'll say that again."

_This love is killing me, but you're the only one._

Her eyes widened as her logical mind presented her with the only path I could be navigating.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_It's not over._

Her jaw dropped as I produced a small black box from my pocket.

"Will…will you marry me?"

_Let's start over._

Her hands came up to her mouth, presumably to push her unresponsive jaw back up.

"This…this is unreal…" she murmured.

_It's not over, yeah…_

"Well?"

"Yes…"

For a moment I believed that my brain was haywire. Another quick nibble on my tongue proved that, no you idiot, this is not a dream.

"Yes. I'll marry you, Ven. I'll be your wife. I want to be your wife."

_This love is killing me._

I rose up, pulled the white-gold band out of the box, and ever so gently slipped it over the second finger from the right…

She tackled me in a massive hug the moment the ring was secure.

_But you're the only one._

She tasted like oranges (her favorite fruit), like chocolate (her all-time favorite comfort food), like…familiarity.

She'd been taller than me by a head when we were teens, but I'd turned the tables since then. I had to bend my head down to reach her lips.

_It's not over…_

We walked inside, out of the torrential rain, hand in hand.

Like it was meant to be.

**Xxx XXX xxX**

I'm okay with both TerraXAqua and VenXAqua, so long as either of those boys treats her right. Aqua's my second favorite character in the massive KH universe.

I'm mostly satisfied with this one (how rare is that for any of us?), but think I could've done better with Aqua's dialogue, her reaction to Ven's proposal especially.

~SB, out~


	2. Far Away

Yes, that's right people, SONGFIC GALORE! XD

Pairing: Roxas/Naminé

Song: "Far Away", by Nickelback

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE KINGDOM HEARTS FRANCHISE OR THE SONG USED IN THIS FIC.

I only own this story. Enjoy!

**Xxx XXX xxX**

"I love it when we do this," Naminé murmured, as Roxas pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Ah…"

"Same here," the man whispered into his wife's silky blonde hair. "Why do you think I took you to that fancy restaurant last night?"

She pouted playfully and he laughed.

_**This time, this place…**_

That was when the phone rang and both their mouths curled into frowns. Roxas reached for his cellphone and flipped it open.

"Axel?"

"Forest fire, a huge one. The captain wants us there. I'll pick you up at your place, okay?"

"Got it."

_**Misused, mistakes…**_

"You have to leave again?" she sighed.

"Unfortunately," he grumbled. He gave Naminé a peck on the lips. "I promise I'll see you tonight, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay. And you better be alive."

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"

_**Too long, too late…**_

Axel's truck pulled up. Roxas sprinted towards it, giving Naminé one last loving look before hopping into the passenger's seat.

When the truck was out of sight and he was gone, her smile faded into a worried scowl.

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

She reassured herself—Roxas had promised to come back, and he never broke promises.

He'd come back.

She'd just have to believe in him.

_**Just one chance, one breath—just in case there's just one left.**_

Hundreds of men and dozens of helicopters and trucks had assembled at the site of the wildfire. Squads of firefighters were driving into the forest, lifted into the forest, or just plain running to their objectives, if they were close enough.

'_**Cause you know, you know, you know…!**_

Captain Leonhart was waiting for them. A no-nonsense man, Roxas and his colleagues held Squall Leonhart in extremely high respect for his competence and unwavering courage; he was unafraid to jump into a fire by himself and pull out an injured man, and he had the scar from the experience.

"Mr. Roxas, take your unit to the northeastern sector and clear out the fire there," Eraqus barked. "A chopper's waiting. Move, move, move!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

_**That I love you…I have loved you all along, and I miss you…**_

Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, Zack, and Cloud dashed to a waiting helicopter. The pilot looked back to confirm everybody was secured before taking the bird off the ground.

"Where to?"

"Northeastern sector, grid…nine by eight!"

The pilot's face paled even as he banked the aircraft east. "There? Are you people insane?"

_**I've been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go…**_

Naminé pressed the channel button on the remote. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the caption: HUGE FOREST FIRE. True to the headline's word, an enormous inferno blazed behind the clearly nervous reporter.

"Oh, dear God…" she breathed.

_**I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.**_

Roxas could see dozens of acres of trees, once beautifully verdant and green, all consumed by the conflagration. He shuddered and leaned back into the copter.

"This is when I wish my wife was here…" he mumbled.

The helicopter echoed with the men's murmurs of agreement.

_**On my knees, I'll ask, a last chance for one more dance.**_

The helicopter touched down hard. Given the way the air itself was visible whipping around like hurricane on land, this was a testament to the pilot's skill.

"Good luck, guys!" he called as the squad jumped out one by one.

'_**Cause with you, I'll withstand all of hell just to hold your hand.**_

"Alright, men, let's get this party started. Riku, Axel, off to the left."

"Yes, sir!" the two confirmed, and they rushed off.

_**I'd give it all, I'll give it for us—I'll give anything, but I won't give up.**_

"Sora, Cloud, you're off to the right."

"Yes, sir!" they shouted, but they gave Zack a concerned glance before rushing off.

'_**Cause you know, you know, you know…!**_

"The center's the most dangerous area," Roxas said. "You up for it, Zack?"

"Totally, Roxas," Zack grinned. The man hefted his extinguisher. "Let's get to it and go home, huh?"

"Sounds damn fine to me."

_**That I love you…I have loved you all along, and I miss you…**_

"Come on, come on!"

"Watch out, tree!"

"Cleared one patch, moving on."

The radio was abuzz with the men's chatter as they frantically scurried left and right amidst the hell they had been dropped into.

_**I've been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go.**_

She'd tried to work on the commission she'd been given, but stress was killing Naminé's artistic abilities. The blonde huffed in frustration and returned to the bed.

She was so worried about him. Would he survive? Was he hurt? Nature didn't care about man's struggles, after all…

If she were pregnant, then that would just add insult to injury.

_**I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.**_

Sora was struggling to fit a fire hose into a water tank, but Roxas saw his teammate in trouble and the two men's strength was enough to shove the uncooperative devices into working.

"Clear the way, hose incoming!"

The jet of high-pressure water instantly doused the fire heading their way.

_**So far away…so far away…**_

There he was! Naminé leaned forward as she watched her husband and his squad furiously spraying a wide area of flame with streams of water.

She turned away, unable to keep watching.

"Please be okay, please be okay," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please be okay, oh God please be okay…"

_**Been far away, for far too long.**_

They almost had it. Once they were done clearing this patch of the fire, the Black Hawks with the huge water guns could drown the entire area with water.

There was a collective sigh of relief when the clearing around the piping was completely devoid of any flame.

"Well, it looks like we're done—"

That was when the gas main exploded.

_**So far away…so far away…**_

The entire squad had been separated by the gigantic mushroom cloud. Roxas sighted Riku and Axel stumbling out of a thicket of smoke, Axel clutching Riku's arm. Both had burns and soot all over their uniforms, but they'd live.

_**Been far away, for far too long.**_

The next two men to escape the blaze were Cloud and Sora. The former stalwartly strode out of danger with an unconscious Sora draped across his back.

"Cloud, get Sora to the chopper, pronto!" Roxas yelled, pointing at the landing helicopter. "Riku, Axel, get your butts aboard!"

"Don't have to tell me twice…" Riku muttered.

_**But you know, you know, you know…!**_

Axel, Riku, Cloud, and Sora were all accounted for. Roxas himself was standing next to the copter. That left…

"Where's Zack?"

"Last I saw, near the gas main!" Cloud replied. "No, Roxas, wait—!"

And then the rest of his men were shouting in horror as Roxas ran off towards the specified location.

_**That I wanted…I wanted you to stay.**_

"Zack!"

No answer.

"Zack!"

'_**Cause I needed…I need to hear you say.**_

"Zack!" Roxas screamed. "Where are you?"

A flicker of movement—yellow cloth against the backdrop of red-and-orange flame.

"Zack!"

_**That I love you!**_

From what Roxas could tell, Zack had a few second-degree burns on his arms and legs, but the real danger was a third-degree on his neck—that and a shard of wood embedded in his thigh, straight through the artery.

Roxas gently picked up his teammate and moved as fast as he dared back to the LZ.

When Zack began screaming in agony, Roxas began running.

_**That I love you!**_

"Can't die, can't die, Aerith's waiting for me…"

"Well, Naminé's waiting for me too, and I promised her I'd come back alive," Roxas growled, glaring at his wounded subordinate. "You're gonna live for Aerith too, damn you!"

Zack's mouth curled up into a shaky facsimile of his signature grin. "Sir…yes, sir…"

_**That I have loved you all along. **_

They'd gotten Zack on board, but there hadn't been room for Roxas. The squad leader had elected to stay behind and had stayed behind despite his men's exhortations for him to get on board. Riku had tried to jump out but Cloud had pulled him back in.

Axel leaned back as the horror of what was to come hit him like an eighteen-wheeler. "Oh shit," he groaned. "Shit, piss and corruption, what do I tell Naminé?"

Nobody answered.

_**And I forgive you…I forgive you…for being away, for far too long.**_

Roxas watched as the copter and his getaway vehicle lifted off with his men onboard. The helicopter pilot spared the man on the ground a concerned glance and a sharp salute before the aircraft banked to the west.

Of course, Roxas had no intention of being a heroic sacrifice. After all, the border of the forest fire was only a mile away from his position.

_**So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore.**_

He ducked a falling branch and jumped over a rock, weaving in between trees and burning shrubs as the hell on earth around him did its best to kill him.

"Just keep on trying," he muttered. "Can't make me break a promise to Naminé…!"

As if on cue, a tree standing next to the only way out of the clearing began drooping, splintering around its base, falling…

With a primal howl that rivaled the raging of the fire around him, Roxas sprinted for his life.

_**Believe it…hold onto me, never let me go.**_

The house was oddly quiet, as if it was waiting with bated breath along with its mistress for its master's survival. Even the activated television sounded muted and far away.

"Please be okay, please be okay," Naminé sniffled, tears leaking down her face. "Please be okay, please be okay, please, please, please…"

She curled up into a fetal position. "Please…don't leave me…" she choked, and then she utterly broke down.

_**Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore.**_

His ribs hurt like hell, his lungs felt like they were on fire, and his legs wanted to snap like toothpicks, but Roxas didn't give up.

"I made a promise."

His radio crackled, but he didn't notice it over the deafening roar of the blaze.

"I made a promise."

He ducked under a low-hanging branch and rolled to avoid another falling tree.

"I made a promise and I'll be damned if I break it! Command, come in!"

_**Believe it…hold onto me, never let me go.**_

Everybody who could stand was in the command center, watching as the tiny blue dot that represented Roxas's transponder made its way through the pixilated forest fire around it. The dot had already blinked out several times for several seconds, but this time it was gone for an entire minute.

"I'm sorry, guys," the technician sighed, turning away from the display. "We tried our best, but…"

There was burst of static, then another. A familiar voice.

"Command, come in!"

_**Keep breathing.**_

Four men she recognized as Axel, Riku, Cloud, and Captain Leonhart were waiting on the lawn. Naminé dashed down the stairs and flung open the door.

"Is he…?" Her voice broke as the word came up but refused to come out.

Leonhart jerked a thumb over his shoulder and grinned. "See for yourself, Mrs. Curtiss."

_**Hold onto me, never let me go.**_

His once pristine uniform was almost black with soot and dirt. Minor burns covered his arms and there was a dressing on his cheek. He winced every time he took a breath, and he was favoring his left leg.

But Roxas was alive.

_**Keep breathing…**_

He was alive. He was alive. He was alive!

Naminé repeated the mantra in her head as she rushed her husband and pulled him into a fierce hug as the men around the two cheered and clapped.

_**Hold onto me, never let me go…**_

"Don't ever do this to me again," Naminé whispered. "Promise me."

"I promise," he whispered back, burying his face in her hair. "I love you, Naminé."

"I love you too, Roxas."

**Xxx XXX xxX**

I could've used some work with this one, but I had to get it out or forget it or dismiss it. Next pairing will be Terra/Aqua.

Please review!


End file.
